Lost Girl Overboard
by Portal to Neverland
Summary: Sophia was lost at sea while on her father's ship the Jolly Roger. Pan's shadow retrieved her as Peter had been thinking Sophia was the ruler of Neverland but is e dark one is destroying it completely while Sophia is carrying Pan's child, as it is the first child ever to be born on the island. The child is the prophecy of being the ruler of the second star to the right.


`I opened my eyes to a familiar face, the same face as the past 10 years. Sitting up I see him smiling down at me.

"Good morning" he kissed my head and stood up. Getting ready as he does every morning I watched him, admiring what was mine.

"Okay love, I'll see you outside soon for breakfast." Leaving the room we created in the trunk of his thinking tree.

I rose out of bed, holding my stomach in the process. Yes I am carrying Pan's child. I am but only 7 months pregnant and honestly I wish I could be with the rest of my family. Within these 7 months Peter has changed. I fell for the mysterious bad boy, but when the lost boys started to turn on Pan and then I became pregnant he decided it was time to do things different. Though he wants to be a little boy forever and loves games, the way he acts towards others changed, he doesn't want to be alone and he wants a second chance with this baby. It seems way out of proportion and I am keeping my guard up, considering what has been happening.

It began when I was aboard the Jolly Roger, sailing the seas with my father, Hook. We were caught in a storm.

"We are getting close to Neverland, turn around!" My father demanded to his best mate Smee. When they tried to make a turnaround the waves pulled me with them.

Pulled under I made my way to the surface, but was pulled down again. The water, trying to enter my lips, was cold and I was too far down. I thought I was going to die. I felt a hand grab mine and then I lost consciousness.

That is how I made it to the Island, Pan said he saved me because he knew who I was and has been watching me, saying I was the perfect lost girl.

As I got dressed, I heard a huge explosion like sound outside. I put my shirt on as quickly as possible, grabbed my sword and went out.

"Sophia, we need to leave...NOW!" He pulled me to him and in a flash we were gone.

I looked around me. All I see are trees, but not like Neverland.

"Where are we?" I looked at Peter and he didn't even make eye contact when he said

"Where we are staying/"

"What?" confused I looked up at him.

"This is where your father and mother are." still looking into the distance I could tell something was wrong.

"Why?" I asked concerned, I don't think that is why we are here.

"...Don't freak out but..Neverland is being destroyed. The dark one-"

"YOU SPOKE TO THE DARK ONE?" surprised I yelled out.

"Let me finish. He warned me that it was the evil queen. She wants our baby, because..our child's heart is one hundred percent imagination and magic. Our child was conceived on Neverland, and now is keeping Neverland alive."

Shocked I lean against a tree and held my stomach.

"It'll make more sense when you speak with the others."

"Others?"

"I never planned to fall in love with you...and as I say this now I would do anything to save you and our unborn child. I have to change for you two but I will protect you both in any way because everyone here hates me...and I need to be here for you."

I looked at him, listening to words I never thought he would speak.

"But I won't stop playing games, it keeps life interesting! And you, love, are the most insane hero of all."

He puts both hands on the tree trunk behind me as I stand there between his arms.

He moves closer, so close I can feel his heart beating. He leans in for a kiss, passionate and hard. He is crazy, hot and mysterious.

"You've got fire, like fire.." we continued to makeout until the sun started to set.

We lied there, him holding me as I breathed in the fresh air and relaxed my mind.

"It's getting late, I think we should head out." He grabbed my hands and pulled me up and led the way out of the trees.

I seen a sign in sight -Storybrooke- I've never heard of this place before.

Asking a bunch of questions he suddenly stopped answering so I gave up.

We walked through this town very quaint and small. Little stores were all lined up and the streets were empty, maybe because it was almost 7pm. We stopped at a little restaurant called Grannys. It was very inviting it looked like a home environment. We opened the door and, well, lets just say that heads turned, than once we walked through the door we heard gasps. Everyone was looking at Pan in fear.

"Don't worry I'm not here for any of you." he reassured the others.

"But...I am looking for you." he led me over to the table of four.

I set eyes on them as I looked up from the ground.

"Mom? Dad?" I said surprisingly, Peter backed up and gave us some space. "I'll get us a drink, enjoy the reunion."

They stood up and held me in their arms. Then they both looked down at my stomach. THe anger on my father's face I've never seen before. The concern on my mother's face was even worse.

"Guys, breathe. Me and Pan fell in love...he's changed."

"PEOPLE DON'T CHANGE!" my father tried to get to Pan but my mother held his arm and pulled him back.

"You did, dad…" I said and he ran out of the diner.

"Mom...I'm sorry."

"We thought we lost you, where were you? It's been 10 years and you still look 19!"  
"I am 19...I was in Neverland. We don't age any higher than 19."

Peter returned to me and handed me a cup of tea.

"Thank you."  
'Of course, you need to relax, stress isn't good for the baby."

"Like you even care about the baby! You abandoned your only child for selfish reasons!" my father stood in front of me as my mother held me in her arms, not letting go.

"That is why I am doing things differently. For Sophia and for our child."

"This is a bloody game isn't it? You'll never change, I've known you...you aren't capable of love" Hooks tone was harsh and loud.

"Hook! Calm down! I got this." Emma stared daggers at Peter as she grabbed my father's arm.

"Emma, the savior, the orphan." Peter sat down with me at a booth and my parents sat directly in front of us.

"I want to hear your story Sophia." Hook looked into my eyes and tried to restrain his temper.

"Okay, well, I was on the ship and taken away from the waves. I was going down but not without a fight. The last thing I remember was someone or..something, grab my wrist. Then I woke up on sand to Pan looking down at me. At first he was mean…" I trailed on.

"I wasnt THAT mean! My shadow saved you I told it to!" He protested but I shushed him.

"I was strong enough to get up and protect myself. The next thing I know I see all these boys come up to me. THey were dirty and ragged but...happy. Then he told me where I was. He felt my loneliness and heartbreak. It was from myself. He saved me from myself. Then I fell in love. He originally thought I was born on Neverland which would save its magic but that wasn't the case. I was born at sea close to Neverland. This child was made from love but also is the only way to save Neverland. The dark one is destroying it as we speak" Emma stands up in shock.

"MY DAUGHTER IS 19! SHE CAN'T HAVE THIS BABY!" she yelled at Pan.

"Last time I checked she is 29 here so yes she is old enough." He stood up for me.

Im angry.. I am so overwhelmed I can't hold it in. My father comes over to me and hugs me.

"Why don't you get some rest? You look exhausted." Pan walks me up the stairs as I am still crying.

"Hormones babe, hormones." I said and he laughed.

The room we entered above the restaurant was so ornate and antique! Honestly it was so comforting I decided to lay on the bed.

Peter comes up behind me and lays next to me, holding me close.

"I love you. I hope you know that." he said as he put his arm around me.

"I love you too." we kissed and then I felt something funny in my stomach.

"Peter! The baby kicked!" I took his hand and we felt the little foot together. He kissed my stomach and then my lips and I dozed off.


End file.
